As Lovers Go
by Phaerie
Summary: [oneshot] Prequel to She Said Yes. Lily's POV. She loathes him, yet she can't seem to get him out of her head.


**A/N: Hmm…I felt like writing some more Lily/James goodness.  :3  And what better to write than a prequel to She Said Yes?  I thought it seemed a little…unclear on Lily's part.  I was asking myself, _why_ did she say yes, just like that?  Well, we're about to find out!  ****J******

**Disclaimer: Phaerie doesn't own Harry Potter.  Or the song 'As Lovers Go' by Dashboard Confessional.  Or 'She Said Yes' by ****Chad**** Brock, which she forgot to put in the last fic – that it was ****Chad**** Brock and all.  And she needs to get a life if she spends her days listening to the radio until inspiration emerges from the sound waves.**

**xXxAs**** Lovers GoxXx**

_She said, "I've gotta be honest,   
You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."  
And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
'Cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real."  
She said...she said "You gotta be crazy,   
What do you take me for?  Some kind of easy mark?"_

_"No, you've got wits, you've got looks,   
You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

          James Potter - the bane of my existence.  The most arrogant, pigheaded, egotistical, biggest prat-of-a-man ever to grace the planet.  And the one person I can't stop thinking about.  Such a coil, isn't it?  He really is a bother.  He's either pranking me and my friends or asking me out on a date for the hundredth time even though he knows I'm going to answer the same as I did the last time he asked me: _fucking hell no_.

          And, of course, everyone keeps on butting in and telling me that I should just give him a chance - my friends, his friends, _Professor Dumbledore_.  It's absurd really.  I might try to make amends if I thought him halfway serious when he makes his daily proclamations.  They all insist he has only the _purest_ of intentions.  Yeah, like I'm really going to fall for that.

          Thing is, something's different about him this year – he's less, well, _there_.  The only thing he's really said to me along his usual lines was at the very beginning of the year.

**FLASHBACK! :D**

          I'd just boarded the train and found an empty compartment to sit peacefully in and read when he barged in.  Sighing agitatedly, I said, "I've got to be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."

          And he said, "You must be mistaken, 'cause I'm not fooling…this feeling is real."

          My face burning from anger or embarrassment, I'm not sure which, I said, "You gotta be crazy, what do you take me for?  Some kind of easy mark?"

          "No, you've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion, but I swear that you've me all wrong."  And with that, he made his exit.

**END FLASHBACK! :D**

Since then he's been, dare I say it, _civil_ toward me.  It's very frightening and unsettling.  I keep looking around corners before turning them, checking my chair for hexes before sitting, looking at everything suspiciously, just waiting for him to start pulling those immature pranks on me.  I'm beginning to fear for my health.

          Ugh, I'm doing it again - thinking about Jam – _Potter_ when I should be focusing on my assignments.  He makes it very difficult for me to finish all my work in time.  I was working on a Potions' essay the other night and caught myself writing out my thoughts on said bothersome young man.  I had to set it on fire and start all over.

          I'm working on History of Magic in the library currently.  Researching the Goblin Rebellions of such and such time and reading up on…some goblin.  It's hard enough to concentrate on this as it is, much less with James on the brain.  _Potter_ on the brain.  Speak of the devil.

          He just walked in, acting like he's God's bloody gift to women.  Alright, so I'm exaggerating, can you really blame me for it?  Well, I suppose you can.  But back to the present, he just came over and asked…where he could find some information for a Care of Magical Creatures assignment.

          Dear Merlin, am I _disappointed_ that he didn't ask me out!?  Bloody hell.  I fear greatly for my mental state.  It's all his fault.  Damn him.  Where's that book on Smerf the Smelly, or whatever his name was?  Didn't I get it down already?  I guess not.

          I got up to go find it and, surprise, surprise, I couldn't find it.  I was looking for it for about ten minutes before I decided to give up and move on to my Ancient Ruins assignment.  I came out from behind a tall shelf and spotted Jame – _Pott_ – oh hell, who am I kidding?  Back to the point, I saw James at a table, books lying open about him and head cradled in his arms as he dozed, the feathers on his quill rustling with each breath he took.

          I couldn't help myself.  I had to go in for a closer look.  Definitely not one of my better ideas.  Standing there - watching him sleeping, his glasses askew - I found myself wondering why I hadn't ever taken him up on one of his many offers to date him.  He was handsome when he wasn't strutting around like he owned the place, one of, if not _the_ smartest student in our year, and he could actually be quite charming at times.

          And then I had an epiphany.  I would accept his proposal, next time he offered anyway.  I may be a Gryffindor, but I wasn't _that_ brave.  Though, maybe I could cast a spell?  You know, like planting a subliminal message in his head so he'd ask me out, say, tomorrow night?  Just to give him a push in the right direction is all.  Yeah, I think I'll do just that.

**A/N: Now I have that song stuck in my head! :D  I 3 Dashboard Confessional.  And Shrek 2.  Megaholyawesome movie.  Yeah, review time.  REVIEW……..REVIEW………..REVIEW…………REVIEW………….NOW!**

**Phaerie**


End file.
